


Ад - это другие

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Короткая зарисовка о том, как неприятный личный опыт помог Кроули в работе.





	Ад - это другие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts).



— Время поведать о Делах Наших, — в который уже раз за последние шесть тысяч лет провозгласил Хастур, и Кроули вздохнул, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело и не звучало слишком уж демонстративно...

Хотя нет, даже не стараясь.

Ему было невыразимо скучно слушать доклады других демонов, просто потому, что их Дела казались ему мелкими и недостаточно современными. Делишки, право слово. Вот его собственные Дела — те шагали в ногу со временем, которое, кажется, уже намеревалось перейти с быстрого шага на бег трусцой, а там и вовсе на олимпийский спринт.

Внушать политикам, что во взятках нет ничего плохого? Пф, да политики с момента появления самого этого понятия (Аристотель, Кроули как сейчас помнил, долго страдал над термином, пришлось даже шепнуть ему на ухо, чтобы трактат стронулся с мертвой точки) ничего дурного во взятках не видели — где тут злокозненность? Где лихость? Где хотя бы наглость? Ничего из демонических добродетелей (именуемых, конечно же, пороками) в Делах закостеневших традиционных коллег не было. А уж хвастливые рассказы о том, как кто-то подтолкнул кого-то к распутству, обратив его взгляд на красивых смертных любого пола, и вовсе не имели смысла с тех пор, как Люцифер от скуки придумал косметику. Когда Кроули от тоски придумал тиндер, все стало и того проще.

— Кроули, тебе скучно? — лениво протянул Бельфегор — он не умел иначе.  
— Что? О, нет, конечно, нет. Я просто... задумался о своих Делах.   
— Поделись, — зевнул Бельфегор и принялся медленно перебирать в перепончатых пальцах золотые монеты с профилями царей давно падших царств, честно отрабатывая свой титул князя Лени и богатств, которыми постоянно соблазнялись смертные.  
— Ну... хорошо. Вам понравится, — угловатое лицо Кроули расцвело широкой улыбкой отъявленного заговорщика.

Он глубоко вдохнул и принялся вещать.  
**  
— Погоди, — через несколько минут велела Вельзевул, и мухи, до того хаотично кружившие над ее головой, принялись описывать ровные спирали, будто слыша атональные скрипичные гаммы. — Двадцать лет назад ты тайком... как там смертные называют это?.. отдал один из кругов Ада на аутсорс?  
— Ну да, — кивнул Кроули, про себя тихо радуясь, что хоть кто-то из начальства владеет терминологией, пусть и на базовом уровне. — Нас ведь регулярно пилили из-за перерасхода средств, слишком уж адской нагрузки на рядовых демонов, низкой эффективности труда и излишней бюрократизированности — хотя тут я не согласен. Вот в китайской Преисподней — там да, там сплошная бюрократия...  
— Что ты забыл в китайской Преисподней? — кваканье мелкого демона, похожего сразу на каштан в кожуре и футбольный мяч, раздалось крайне не вовремя, и мухи Вельзевул раздраженно и угрожающе загудели. Вот ей совершенно не было интересно, что Кроули делал в китайском Аду, ее вполне устраивало пребывание Змея где угодно, кроме подшефного ей участка загробного мира.  
— И как он теперь работает?  
— Да примерно как и раньше, только смертных терзают сами смертные, причем не в одностороннем порядке, а обоюдно, — Кроули ухмыльнулся самодовольно. В свое время он близко к сердцу воспринял мысль Сартра о том, что Ад — это другие, так что и попытался воплотить ее в жизнь одновременно с прямотой и изяществом. Теперь каждый из работающих в удаленном круге Ада людей мог с уверенностью сказать, что Ад — это люди вокруг него. Это ли не радость для истинного демона?  
— Допустим. А как мы можем убедиться в том, что все действительно функционирует как нужно и поставляет души нашему Владыке? — Вельзевул чуть прищурилась. Ее мухи образовали над головой огромный вопросительный знак.  
— Просто позвоните туда, — предложил Кроули, протягивая свой смартфон. — Шесть на быстром наборе.

Вельзевул неохотно ткнула в шестерку, потом, когда вызов уже пошел, в значок громкой связи.

— Добрый день, вас приветствует служба технической поддержки. Опишите вашу проблему, пожалуйста, — мужской голос был одновременно приятным, вежливым из последних сил и предельно усталым. Вельзевул выразительно посмотрела на Кроули. Тот пожал плечами и помахал руками неопределенно — мол, импровизируй.  
— Гм... Здравствуйте. У меня есть... пара вопросов, — осторожно проговорила она, и мухи с легкими вспышками исчезли в воздухе, видимо, чтобы своим мельтешением не мешать хозяйке соображать.  
— Конечно, буду рад помочь с поиском ответов, — голос стал еще более усталым.  
— Я... не понимаю, как это работает, — казалось, Вельзевул пришла к какому-то решению и даже чуть улыбнулась.  
— Что — это? — уточнил невидимый собеседник, напрягаясь.  
— Все это, — безмятежно ответила Вельзевул.  
— А оно точно работает?  
— Ну да. Если бы не работало, мы бы заметили.  
— Правда? — голос сделался напряженным. Сквозь вежливую интонацию все сильнее просвечивала ненависть ко всему живому.  
— Поверьте мне, — веско заявила Вельзевул. — Так как это работает?  
— Боюсь, я не знаю, то вам ответить.  
— Безобразие. Я буду жаловаться! — голос Вельзевул звучал сварливо, но глаза смеялись.   
— Ваше право, — с тоской ответил несчастный сотрудник технической поддержки. — Спасибо за звонок.

Динамик смартфона принялся издавать короткие гудки в самой противной тональности. Кроули выжидательно поднял брови.

— И что, они так целый день? — с легки оттенком восторга в голосе поинтересовалась Вельзевул.  
— Не совсем. У них смены по двенадцать часов.  
— И какие же вопросы им задают?  
— О, поверьте, ваш был еще щадящим вариантом. Смотрите, — Кроули забрал смартфон, снова нажал на шестерку и громкую связь.  
— Добрый день, вас приветствует служба технической поддержки. Опишите вашу проблему, пожалуйста, — голос был другим, выше, но интонация ничуть не отличалась.  
— У меня платеж не проходит! — рявкнул Кроули так, что даже Вельзевул вздрогнула, а Хастур так и вовсе подпрыгнул.  
— Пожалуйста, назовите сумму платежа и наименование получателя, — скорбно попросил собеседник.  
— Ты что, тупой? — еще более злобно рыкнул Кроули. — Мне срочно! Быстро почини все, чтобы платеж прошел! Если этот лот перекупит кто-то другой, я найду тебя и...  
— Простите, вы позвонили в службу технической поддержки. Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы помочь вам, но мне нужно немного больше информации.

Вельзевул удивленно подняла брови. Насколько она знала смертных, на хамство и агрессию они предпочитали отвечать еще большим хамством и агрессией, так что такое смирение из последних сил казалось ей очень странным.

— Плевать. Ты покойник, слышишь? — прошипел Кроули, отключился и широко улыбнулся аудитории. — И вот так по двенадцать часов в сутки. Техподдержка ненавидит клиентов, клиенты — техподдержку. Сперва все при деле, а потом их души отправляются прямиком к нашему Владыке.  
— Я чувствовала ненависть и терпение, действительно свойственные душам, которые находятся в Аду... Но почему они были вежливы?.. — протянула Вельзевул, и снова возникшие из ниоткуда мухи заметались над ее головой.  
— Потому что должны, — улыбка Кроули сделалась совершенно нечеловеческой — зубов было многовато. — Им запрещено быть другими. Этакое извращенное «подставь другую щеку». Я думал, вам понравится.

Вельзевул какое-то время мыслила, глядя сквозь Кроули. Ей абсолютно не импонировал этот тип, который, по правде сказать, и сам мог бы претендовать на ее должность и трон. Но его постоянно посещали такие неожиданные, такие восхитительно ужасные идеи...

Она широко, почти располагающе улыбнулась.

— Более чем. Превосходная работа, Кроули. Ты — пример для всех нас, — она обвела подчиненных давящим взглядом. — Мне только интересно, как, Всевышний побери, ты вообще додумался до такого?  
— О, это было просто, — Кроули чуть сморщил переносицу, отчего темные очки немедленно перекосились, и их пришлось поправлять. — У меня большой опыт вынужденного общения с ограниченными самодовольными болванами, которые по какой-то причине считают, будто я им что-то должен, а они имеют право помыкать мной.

Вельзевул удивленно сморгнула, полагая, что ослышалась, но Кроули смотрел и тихо рычал не на нее, а на Хастура и его прихлебателей.

— Вот я и подумал, что среди смертных такие ситуации, должно быть, не редкость — почему бы этим не воспользоваться? Взаимная бессильная ненависть лучше всяких искушений очерняет души, — он снова очень зубасто улыбнулся. — Может быть, у кого-нибудь есть вопросы?..

Сперва вопросов ожидаемо не возникло, и Кроули выдохнул было, но слишком рано.

— Да, — Хастур поднял руку. — Что такое «аутсорс»?

Кроули тихо застонал и страдальчески закатил змеиные глаза.

К его счастью, в отличие от сотрудников техподдержки, он не обязан был быть неизменно вежливым.


End file.
